Viagem No Tempo
by Helena Black Potter
Summary: E se Gina, juntamente com o Trio de Ouro fossem parar na época dos Marotos?
1. Chapter 1

Sentia o sol batendo em meu rosto, em um final de tarde, enquanto caminhava por entre os túmulos, quando parei abruptamente ao perceber que havia chegado ao meu destino. Ali jazia Tiago e Lilian Potter. "Meus pais", pensei.

Conjurei um buque de lírios e o depositei apoiado na lápide.

Havia tanto que eu gostaria de contar a eles, principalmente agora que as coisas andavam mais calmas, após o final da guerra. Precisava de conselhos, queria que eles estivessem ali para dizer que tinham orgulho de tudo o que eu havia feito, e me dessem um abraço apertado, dizendo que tinha acabado. Mas infelizmente isso não iria acontecer. Restava, apenas, recomeçar. Com uma vida nova. Sem Voldemort, sem Horcruxes.

Só esperava que certa ruivinha voltasse a fazer parte da minha vida.

Enquanto divagava sobre meu futuro deixei o cemitério para trás e fui em direção a casa que um dia fora meu lar.

Passei pelo portão de madeira, praticamente destruído, abri a porta e fui em direção as escadas.

Até que a parte de baixo não me parecia tão mal, afinal de contas houve uma pequena batalha ali. Infelizmente, as consequências não tinham sido pequenas.

A ultima vez em que estive em Grodric's Hollow foi na véspera de Natal com Hermione, mas não havia pensado em entrar na casa.

Chegando ao andar de cima vi um corredor largo com quatro portas. Na primeira tinha um pequeno vão que não era suficiente para ver dentro, e estava com a maçaneta quebrada. Não precisaria olhar para saber que aquele era meu quarto, onde tudo aconteceu.

Segui para a segunda porta, esta ao contrário da primeira estava fechada. Girei o pedaço de metal em minhas mãos e adentrei o local. Aquele obviamente havia sido o quarto de meus pais.

Havia uma cama de casal enorme com colcha branca florida - aparentemente minha mãe adorava flores - uma cômoda com algumas fotos minhas ainda bebê junto de meus pais.

Pensei se não estaria sendo um pouco intrometido quando andei pelo quarto em direção a mesinha de cabeceira de meu pai e abri a primeira gaveta.

Ali encontrei apenas um grande livro de capa dura que falava sobre quadribol. Retirei o livro para poder olhar com mais atenção, quando notei que algo dourado brilhava no fundo da gaveta. O peguei com cuidado parando de respirar ao perceber o que era.

– Um vira-tempo! - Arfei surpreso. Porque meu pai teria um vira-tempo.

O guardei no bolso de minha jaqueta. Peguei algumas fotos e cartas que encontrei por ali, fui em direção a rua e desaparatei n' Toca.

Assim que entrei na casa, a Sra. Weasley veio me dar um caloroso abraço, daqueles que fazia-me sentir parte da família.

Quando ela perguntou como eu estava, ouvi algo diferente em sua voz, então olhei em seus olhos e percebi que ela havia chorado.

Isso acontecia frequentemente nos últimos dois meses, desde que a guerra havia acabado. Era estranho que aquela casa que antes mesmo em meio ao possível fim do mundo estava sempre alegre, com piadas. Pois não foi apenas a guerra que chegou ao fim há dois meses, mas também a vida de Fred Weasley, um dos filhos de Molly.

Depois do jantar, chamei Rony, Hermione e Gina - que agora estava a par de tudo o que aconteceu com trio maravilha nos últimos anos - para conversar no quarto que dividia com Rony.

As coisas haviam se tornado um poucos tensas entre eu e Gina depois que tudo acabou.

Assim que chegamos ao quarto, nos acomodamos na cama e Hermione foi logo perguntando, com sua costumeira curiosidade:

– E então, Harry, como foi tudo em Grodric's Hollow?

– Foi bem. Olha só o que eu encontrei entre as coisas do meu pai. - Eu disse, tirando o vira-tempo de meu casaco.

– Isso é... isso é um vira-tempo, Harry? - Exclamou ela surpresa tirando o pequeno objeto de minha mão para olhar mais atentamente e confirmando com a cabeça minha suspeitas, em seguida passando para as mãos cuidadosas de Gina, porém Rony se precipitou tentando pegar antes que a irmã e acabou deixando o objeto cair no chão.

A única coisa que me lembro depois disso foi ouvir a voz de Hermione gritando raivosa para Rony e sentir como se algo me puxasse para baixo.


	2. Chapter 2

- Ronald Weasley, eu vou matar você - gritava Hermione enquanto olhava um Vira-Tempo quebrado entre os dedos - olha só o que você fez, seu idiota! - Voltou a exclamar, apontando para o objeto já sem sua areia mágica.

- Mas Mione, foi sem querer, eu juro. - Disse o ruivo, agora se virando para olhar Harry - Harry, eu sinto muito, não queria estragar o Vira-Tempo do seu pai.

- Tudo bem, Rony. Não foi sua culpa. - Disse ele, para tranquilizar o amigo.

- Gente, longe de mim querer interferir na discussão de vocês, mas me pergunto: o que diabos estamos fazendo em Hogwarts?

E foi apenas quando Gina disse isso, que paramos para olhar em volta.

- Não entendo - disse Hermione - nós mexemos com um Vira-Tempo. Era para ele nos levar, como o nome mesmo diz, para outro tempo e não outro lugar. - Terminou ela confusa.

Hermione voltou a encarar o objeto, agora prestando mais atenção, quando arregalou os olhos.

- Esse Vira-Tempo é diferente daquele que usamos no terceiro ano, Harry - ela falou mostrando os desenhos de varias ampulhetas em cores diferentes no arco de metal - eu já li sobre ele.

- É claro que já! Quando foi que você ficou sem saber de alguma coisa, Mione? - Perguntou o namorado da castanha.

Hermione preferiu ignorar o que Rony disse e continuou sua explicação.

- Ele só pode ser encontrado por alguém digno dele, alguém com um coração puro, que tenha passado por várias provações, e ele também só pode ser usado por essa pessoa. - Ela deu uma pausa, enquanto todos olhavam para Harry. - Ele é capaz de levar o escolhido para o lugar e tempo em que ele deve estar, seja qual for.

Ela terminou.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um instante, quando Gina voltou a falar.

- Tudo bem, isso significa que nós voltamos no tempo? - Ela perguntou olhando para Hermione.

- Acho que sim Gina, mas a questão é, qual tempo? E por que Hogwarts? - Respondeu a garota.

- A batalha final, talvez? - Chutou Rony incerto.

- Não, está quieto demais. - Disse Harry.

- Acho que não deveríamos ficar aqui no meio do corredor. E se alguém passa e nos vê? É melhor irmos a sala da diretora, falar com ela, pra saber em que tempo exatamente estamos. - Ponderou Hermione, sempre sensata.

Novamente todos olharam para Harry esperando uma resposta.

- Tudo bem, vamos.

Os quatro andaram em silêncio até chegar a gárgula.

- E agora, qual será a senha? - Pediu Gina.

- Vamos chutar. - Opinou Rony.

- Não seja estupido Ronald, temos milhares de opções, não é como se a senha fosse Varinha de Alcaçuz.

E para a surpresa de Hermione a gárgula começou a se mover.

Harry, Gina e Rony prenderam o riso quando Hermione olhou chocada para a escada que começava a aparecer.

Harry avançou em direção à escada com Gina atrás dele, e logo depois os outros dois o seguiram pela escadaria de pedra circular que dava para uma porta ampla de madeira maciça.

O moreno deu três leves batidas na porta até escutar uma voz familiar mandá-lo entrar.

O quarteto se olhou por um instante com certa apreensão, pois reconheciam aquela voz, mesmo parecendo um pouco diferente.

Como Gina foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque, deu um passo a frente e abriu a porta de maneira devagar.

- Com licença, posso entrar?. - Perguntou a ruiva entrando na sala, sendo seguida pelos outros e ofegando ao se dar conta de que estavam certos sobre o dono da voz. - Professor Dumbledore!

O homem olhou por detrás de seu óculos meia lua para aqueles estranhos e intrigantes jovens que pareciam ter visto um fantasma, principalmente o moreno com a cicatriz na testa que o lembrava um de seus alunos favoritos.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? - Perguntou apontando as cadeira que os jovens não haviam percebido estar ali antes.

Os quatro demoraram alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo antes de se sentar.

- Receio não conhecê-los.

- Não, professor, o senhor realmente não nos conhece. Meu nome é Harry Potter, e esses são Gina Weasley, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger - apontou para os amigos.

- Professor, nós sofremos um acidente e acabamos no perdendo no tempo. - Disse Hermione colocando o Vira-Tempo em cima da mesa de Dumbledore. - Será o que senhor poderia nos ajudar a concertá-lo para voltarmos de onde viemos? É muito perigoso, coisas horríveis aconteceram com bruxos que mexeram no tempo.

O senhor apenas analisou o objeto com os olhos brilhando em fascinação, então voltou a olhar para os jovens a sua frente.

- Interessante! - Exclamou. - Lamento não poder ajudá-la, senhorita Granger, mas a senhorita deve saber que este é um objeto muito especial, não? - e continuou sem esperar uma resposta - vocês poderão voltar apenas quando ele estiver inteiro novamente, e receio que isso só vá acontecer quando resolverem os assuntos pendentes que tenham por aqui. - Terminou examinando a reação dos presentes com total atenção.

- Tudo bem, professor, entendo. O problema é que não sabemos o que devemos fazer.

- O que acham de contar a história de vocês primeiro.

Os adolescentes se entreolharam preocupados quando Harry se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que adentrou a sala:

- Tudo bem, gente. É Dumbledore, podemos confiar nele.

O restante apenas assentiu enquanto ele começava a narrar sua aventura e a de seus amigos.

Ao final do relato, a expressão do diretor era de pura perplexidade. Não podia acreditar pelo que aquelas crianças haviam passado.

Quando Dumbledore conseguiu se recuperar do choque inicial, ele finalmente informou:

- Acho que sei porque vocês estão aqui.

- E por que, professor? - Perguntou Hermione um pouco preocupada, como sempre.

- Senhores, nós estamos no ano de 1977. Senhor Potter, será que o senhor saberia nos informar o que houve neste ano?

- Este é o ano da formatura dos meus pais, não é? - Respondeu depois de pensar por um minuto.

- Exatamente, Harry. Nesse tempo Voldemort tem cada vez mais poder, creio eu que é por isso que estão aqui.

- O senhor quer dizer que estamos aqui para derrotar Voldemort novamente?

Tanto Gina, quanto todos os outros ficaram apreensivos por causa da revelação, mesmo já esperando algo do gênero.

- Eu faço - exclamou Harry decidido e encarou os amigos - vocês não precisam me ajudar se não quiserem, não farei vocês passarem por isso de novo, mas se eu puder evitar que meus pais e todos os outros sejam mortos, eu farei...

- Não seja estupido, Harry. É obvio que ajudaremos você, nunca o deixamos sozinho, não seria essa a primeira vez, além do mais você não sobreviveria nem dois dias sem a gente. - O interrompeu Rony.

- As vezes você esquece que não foi o único que perdeu pessoas que amava nessa guerra, Harry.

Gina terminou de falar e virou o rosto para a janela, para evitar que vissem a lágrima solitária que escorria por seu rosto.

- Tudo bem - Harry disse segurando a mão da amada - vocês tem tanto direito de lutar essa batalha quanto eu.

Dumbledore observava aqueles jovens com admiração. Eles haviam enfrentado horrores boa parte de suas curtas vidas, que poderia deixar qualquer um internado na ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus e mesmo assim, estavam dispostos a passar por tudo novamente para salvar vidas inocentes.

- Bom, amanhã começa o ano letivo, vocês podem ser alunos transferidos de Durmstrang, o que acham?

Eles apenas assentiram.

- Então mandarei pedir tudo o que precisarão para as aulas, e mais uma coisa. Acho que tanto o senhor Potter como o senhor Weasley e senhorita Weasley deveriam trocar seus sobrenomes para que não desconfiem. - Ele recomendou para os citados. - Já a senhorita Granger, acho que não será necessário, por ser nascida-trouxa, é claro.

Dessa vez apenas a morena assentiu.

- Ah claro! Já ia me esquecendo. - Disse Dumbledore sacando sua varinha e jogado um feitiço em Harry. - Por prevenção. O senhor se parece muito com seu pai, senhor Potter. - Terminou apontando para um espelho que estava recostado em uma canto da sala.

Harry deu um ofego ao mirar-se no espelho.

Ele estava com o cabelo loiro, olhos azuis, uns dois centímetros mais baixo do que seu tamanho real, só que mais músculos também, o rosto um pouco menos quadrado.

Até que não estava tão mal.

- Muito bem. Vocês entrarão no último ano, creio que o senhor e a senhorita Weasley poderiam ser gêmeos. - Dumbledore deu uma pequena pausa. - E então já resolveram a questão dos nomes?

- Que tal Henry Peverell? Acho que meus ancestrais não iriam se importar se eu pegasse o sobrenome deles emprestado.

- O que acham de Ronald e Gina Wolf? - Sugeriu a ruiva.

Depois de tudo resolvido, os quarto foram para seus devidos dormitórios. Harry e Rony ficariam junto com os marotos, e Gina e Hermione com Lilian.

Harry pensava que no dia seguinte conheceria seus pais. Não conseguia acreditar que o destino estava lhe dando não só a oportunidade de vê-los novamente, mas também de salvá-los. Apesar de saber que eles não deveriam saber quem ele realmente era, ele ficaria por perto, se tornaria amigo deles, os protegeria para que Pedro não fizesse nada de mal. Era a vez de Harry de ser o pai naquela relação.

Achou graça daquele pensamento. Estava tão ansioso que levou pelo menos três horas para conseguir finalmente dormir.

Gina não poderia estar mais feliz pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Ela havia visto, mesmo que não tão de perto como gostaria, como Harry sofrera por não ter seus pais por perto, ou pelo menos alguém que realmente o amasse como Sirius.

Era lindo e ao mesmo tempo triste como o garoto era grato quando sua mãe lhe dava um simples abraço.

Havia sido neste momento que ela percebeu que era apaixonada por ele, porque antes era apenas fascínio de criança pelo seu herói. Mas quando viu o que ele era capaz de fazer como pessoa, para aqueles que o cercavam, foi incapaz de conter sua admiração, e ela sabia que esse era o primeiro passo para amá-lo. Esse sentimento cresceu ainda mais quando ele arriscou sua vida para salvá-la, mesmo ela sendo apenas a irmã do seu melhor amigo. Embora só tivesse se dado conta disso anos mais tarde.

Só esperava que tudo desse certo no que eles pretendiam fazer, e quem sabe eles voltassem para casa juntos novamente.

E foi com esse pensamentos que a jovem Weasley adormeceu.

Rony sabia os perigos que correriam se levassem aquilo adiante, o ele tinha certeza que aconteceria. No entanto, não poderia estar mais feliz, por seu amigo e por ele também. Afinal, teria seu irmão de volta.

Porém havia uma coisa que o estava incomodando, a relação de Harry com Gina. No dia seguinte ele falaria com Hermione para ver o que eles poderiam fazer para juntar aqueles dois. Apesar de não gostar muito da ideia de sua irmãzinha namorando, era melhor com alguém como Harry que ele conhecia desde criança e além do mais era seu melhor amigo, do que com um estranho.

Hermione era a mais temerosa dos quatro, pois ela sabia que se não saísse como o planejado, coisas muitos ruins poderiam acontecer com eles.

Então ela começou a se lembrar de tudo o que haviam passado juntos, todas as aventuras, os perigos, as brigas, os sorrisos, as dores, as perdas. Agora, parando para pensar, parecia, que nestas ocasiões, o destino os estava preparando para poder enfrentar o viria em seguida, como um teste.

Há algum tempo atrás ela diria que esse tipo de coisa era bobagem. Bom, se o pensamento dela poderia mudar de maneira tão drástica, por que aquela loucura não poderia dar certo, então?


End file.
